ornarpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Tier 3 Gear
Tier 3 Gear can all be dropped from Tier 3 Mobs/Bosses, bought from shops, rewarded from dukedoms, and/or dropped from arena battles. Tier 1 Tier 2 Tier 4 Tier 5 Tier 6 Tier 7 Tier 8 Tier 9 Weapons Swords Mythril Sword A fine sword forged of mythril. Dropped by:n/a Cutlass A curved blade often used by nautical warriors. Dropped by:n/a Lizarr Blade Sword of a Lizarr warrior. Dropped by:Lizarr Knight, LIzarr Noble, Lizarr Lord Flameberge A large, undulating blade said to resemble that of flames. Dropped by:n/a Flameguard(Fire) A sword and shield pairing enchanted with the power of fire. Dropped by:Arena Demonic Blade(Dark) Blade of the wandering demon knights. Its thick obsidian blade is infused with the power of darkness and may cause an opponent to fall asleep. Dropped by:Demon Knight, Darkest Demon Twilight Blade Blade of the wandering Twilight Knight. It's thick obsidian blade is infused with the power of darkness and may cause an opponent to fall asleep. Dropped by:Twilight Knight Daggers Mythril Dagger A fine dagger forged of mythril. Dropped by:n/a Silver Dagger A silver dagger. Quite suitable when fighting the undead. May cause bleed. Dropped by:n/a Frosty Daggers(Water) A pair of of daggers enchanted with the power of the cold. Dropped by:Arena Royal Dagger The royal families often employed the use of rogues, arming them with pieces of great quality. Dropped by: Arena Bows Silver Crossbow A silver crossbow especially effective against the undead. Dropped by:n/a Mythril Bow A sturdy bow forged with mythril Dropped by:n/a Royal Longbow The royal families often employed the use of rogues, arming them with pieces of great quality. Dropped by:Arena Bow of Scales(Water) Although the Lizarr seemed untrained in advanced weaponry, these fine bows have been found within their settlements. This bow is enchanted with the power of ice and water. Dropped by:Lizarr King Axes, Hammers, and Pikes Mythril Hammer A large hammer made of mythirl. Dropped by:n/a Morning Star A deadly spiked ball on a chain. Dropped by:n/a Scythe A large tool quite suitable for cutting grass. Dropped by:n/a Fallen Knight's Axe A large axe of a fallen knight. Dropped by:Fallen Knight Halberd An axe atop a long pole. Useful for keeping distance while striking. Dropped by:n/a Staffs Rune Staff Dropped by:n/a Warlock Staff An odd green staff, seemingly owned by a wise warlock. Dropped by:Arena Jinn's Staff Magic staff of a Jinn. This weapon may cause unexpected status effects. Dropped by:Jinn Staff of Wolves(Earth) Staff of a wolfman mage. Imbued with earthen powers. Dropped by:Lord or Wolves Ankh A strange, ancient staff. It seems it can cast spells and also be used as a weapon. Dropped by:Lost Pharaoh Body Armor Fur Coat Coat made of fur of a wild beast Dropped by:Hellhound Royal Chestplate The royal families often employed the use of rogues, arming them with pieces of great quality. Dropped by:Arena Hobgoblin Armor Light armor of a hobgoblin Dropped by: Hobgoblin Dark Garb Dark garb of an undead wanderer. Increases orns earned. Dropped by: Reaper Mythril Armor Silver armor that is quite protective. Dropped by:Mythril Knight Lizarr Armor Armor of a Lizarr warrior. Dropped by:Lizarr Knight, Lizarr Noble Robes Dark Mage Robe Dark robe of an undead wanderer. Increases orn earned. Dropped by: Reaper'' Robe of Wolves Robe of a wolfman. '''Dropped by:Grey Wolfman Warlock Robe Robe of a wise warlock. Dropped by:Arena Count's Garment Cloak of a count. It's quite stylish, really. Dropped by:Vampire, Greater Vampire Head Helmet Royal Helmet The royal families often employed the use of rogues, arming them with pieces of great quality. Dropped by:Arena Mythril Helmet Silver armor that is quite protective. Dropped by:Mythril Knight Hood Royal Hood The royal families often employed the use of rogues, arming them with pieces of great quality. Dropped by:Arena Dark Mage Hood Dark hood of an undead wanderer. Increases orn earned. Dropped by: Reaper Hood of Wolves Hood of a wolfman. Offers decent physical defense. Dropped by:Grey Wolfman Warlock Hat A large hat of a wise warlock. Dropped by:Arena Count's Hood Hood of a count. It's quite stylish, really. Dropped by:Vampire, Great Vampire Feet Boots Lizarr Boots Boots of a Lizarr warrior. Dropped by:Lizarr Warrior, Lizarr Noble Boots of Wolves Boots of a Wolfman. Dropped by:Grey Wolfman Hobgoblin Boots Boots of a hobgoblin. Dropped by:Hobgoblin Royal Boots The royal families often employed the use of rogues, arming them with pieces of great quality. Dropped by:Arena Boots of Fire Boots of a mage who controlled the heat. Grants protection from fire. Dropped by:Arena Warlock Boots Boots of a wise warlock. Dropped by:Arena Lizarr Leggings Leg armor of a Lizarr warrior. Dropped by:Lizarr Lord, Lizarr Noble Mythril Leggings Silver armor that is quite protective Dropped by: Mythril Knight Accessories Blue Crystal An odd blue crystal. Boosts mana when equipped. Dropped by:n/a Red Crystal An odd red crystal. Boosts HP when equipped. Dropped by:Flame, Greater Vampire, Vampire Lord Green Crystal An odd green crystal. Boosts magic power when equipped(25) Dropped by:Gazer Lantern Keep this in your hand at night to increase visibility. You may attract more monsters as well. Dropped by:mimic Coin Purse A bag for coins. Slightly raises gold earned. Dropped by:n/a Crystal Eye A strange eye imbued with even stranger magic. Keeping this in your hand will slightly boost all stats. Dropped by:Undead Golem Mythril Amulet A rare amulet made of mythril. Raises attack power Dropped by:n/a Mythril Ring A ring made of mythril. Raises defense when worn. Dropped by:Quest Antidote Pendant A pendant utilized by hunters. It protects its wearer from poison. Dropped by:Arena